Stella
Stella is a character in Dragon Quest IX. Appearance Stella has long, blonde hair with a pink flower on her head. She has pink wings, a yellow dress, and dark stockings with high heel sandals that have a red bow on the front strap. Personality Given Stella's dialogue, she seems to be very sure of herself, giving off the impression of an arrogant faerie. Her use of the term 'flap' in place of curse words suggests a brash, confrontational, and unrestrained demeanour. After she gets to know the hero, she becomes nicer to him/her. Biography Stella is an extremely important character in the story. In fact, she is the co-pilot of the broken down Starflight Express. She promises to help the hero return to the Observatory if they can prove they're a Celestrian. By helping humans, the hero gathers benevolessence, though they can no longer see them. Their ability to aid and protect the humans convinces Stella who, restoring power to the celestial train with the benevolessence, helps the hero return to the Observatory. Even though Stella doesn't really know how to fly the Starflight Express her and the hero manage to travel to the Observatory in one piece. She helps out with the Battle Records. If the hero earns an accolade and views the battle records, Stella will tell them that they earned it and add it to their list of accolades. She also gives out helpful tips about the game. Other appearances Dragon Quest VIII 3DS Stella appears in the camera challenges in the 3DS version after you beat Rhapthorne. Dragon Quest XI In Act III, the player can obtain gear for Veronica that allows her to appear as Stella, though the former will retain her braided pigtails. Speak to former MMA fighters Sinderella and Whambelina on the first floor of the casino in Octagonia to claim. Trivia * Stella is the Latin word for "star". Since she resides in the Star''light Express, it implies that her name is a pun. *Stella uses variations of the word "''flap" (such as flappin', flapping, and flapped) in place of profanity or curse words. *It is unclear if normal humans are aware of her presence or if they are unable to see her at all, as with some other Celestrians. The only exception is a small boy in Angel Falls who tells you near the start of the game, when the player explores the town, that a pink ball of light is following you around. This is most likely Stella. *Contrary to what Stella says about tapping her with the stylus, she will move from her spot for a second, and nothing happens to the player. *It is shown that Stella might not share Celestria's love for Mortals, althought it could be just on a lower level. This is backed up by the fact that, a little after the beginning of the game, Stella shows little to no interest for the people of Stornway or Coffinwell. Instead, she is more focused on the player obtaining the remaining Benevolessence and returning to the Observatory. This is even further proven after Catarina's death; Stella being depressed by the fact thet they do not recieve any thanks for defeating the Ragin' Contagion and saving Coffinwell from its effects. **However, judging by her relation to Sterling, she's most likely holding duty in a much higher regard, opposite to Sterling who assisted the player in saving the prisoners of the Gortress. *The supposed creator of the Gortress, Stellestria, appears to be a portmanteau of the names Stella and Celestria. This is proven in the post-game quest, #149, Intreeguing Mystery, in which Stella was once part of an evil, twisted version of Queen Celestria. The quest, and linked ones, are important to the post-story content and are only obtained via DQVC. **Though this is hinted at during the final cutscene of the main story, where she trys to tell the Hero/Heroine a secret. **Also, due to being part of Celestria, who is The Almighty's daughter, it is possible, that in addition to being a faerie, that Stella is also a demigoddess. *Stella is similar in appearance to the Winx Club character of the same name. *Stella was hinted to be addicted to a substance known as "Sparkle Dust" in one of the scenes near the end of the game. After she takes it through the nose she stumbles backwards and starts speaking gibberish while frothing at the mouth. Gallery DQIX - Stella v.2.png|Stella's second artwork for IX. Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest VIII characters Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters